


Excuse me for falling in love with you

by panicking_at_an_all_time_romance



Series: Prompt Project [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance/pseuds/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some more work for the prompt project! Follow me on Tumblr for a lot more of my work </p>
<p>http://dean1winchester1dreams1of1pie.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse me for falling in love with you

“I can’t believe you! I asked you not to come and you did anyway.”

“Sam you can’t expect me to always sit on the sidelines! I’m a hunter too! I worked my ass off to get as good as I am and I’m not letting myself get soft just because you don’t want me to hunt.”

“What?! So I’m just supposed to be okay with you going out everyday and putting your life on the line?”

“You do the same thing! What, is it because I’m a girl? Is it because I’m smaller than you?”

“Y\N you know it’s not because you’re a girl. It’s neither of those reasons.”

“So let me fucking hunt! We’re used to getting knocked around and thrown all over the place! Let me do what I’m good at!”

“I’m not letting you hunt anymore Y\N, that’s the end of the conversation.” Sam turned and grabbed his coat. “I’m going to go get dinner.”

You ran forward and shoved him.

“I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, SAM WINCHESTER!”

He stumbled forward but caught himself. He turned back around and grabbed your wrists, slamming you into the wall.

“Say it to my face.” He growled and you fought to get your wrists away.

“I hate you Sam Winchester!” You spat, “I hate you for not letting me do my job and acting like I’m some princess. I can handle myself, what the hell has gotten into you?”

Sam let go of your wrists and grabbed the keys to the Impala.

“Excuse me for falling in love with you.”

He walked out, slamming the door. The room shook and you sunk to the floor, taking in the words he had just said to you. You ran your hand through your hair, curling up against the wall. It hadn’t been the first time you’d had this fight. He’d just never said that was the reason.

“Y\N?” Dean came into the small room and crouched down next to you “You okay?”

“Did you know how he felt?” You looked up to him, tears streaming down your face. He got up and grabbed a tissue box from the nightstand and handed it to you.

“I had my suspicions,” he confirmed, and you grabbed a tissue, wiping your eyes. Not that it did anything to help you.

“How did I never see it?” You whimpered and he groaned, sitting next to you and handing you another tissue.

“Because you were too busy fighting him to see that all he wanted was to know you were somewhere safe. You should have seen his face when we found you on the ground all bloodied up. He freaked.”

You took the tissue and he threw the box across the room, “I shouldn’t have said I hated him.”

“No you shouldn’t have. He’s probably kicking himself in the teeth for saying he loved you.”

“Dean?” You wiped your eyes, standing up and taking off your shirt. “I - I think you’re going to need to get your own room tonight.” You took a shirt from Sam’s bag and pulled it over your head.

“I’m going to make this right no matter what, and I wouldn’t be okay with keeping you up all night with our fighting.”

You took off your pants and grabbed your brush, pulling it from the bun you had it in, You ran it through your hair, being careful around the tangles.

“Yeah,” He grabbed his wallet from the table and scoffed. “Because you look like you’re getting ready to fight.”

“Dean?” You said again, this time walking towards him and hugging him as tightly as you could. “Thanks for the chick flick moment.”

He rolled his eyes and hugged you back, “We never speak of this.”

You saluted him and he left the room to get his own for the night. You turned and went back to your bag, pulling out a bag of makeup you used for undercover work. You put on light mascara and lipgloss and tossed the bag back into your duffel.

“Y\N we need to-” Sam came into the room with food for the three of you and your favorite milkshake. You got up from the chair you’d been sitting in and sauntered over to him. He raised an eyebrow and slowly put the things in the mini fridge, keeping an eye on you. When he got done putting the stuff away you kicked the door shut with you heel and grabbed his shirt, bringing him to your level.

“What’s all this?” He asked, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“I - I owe you an apology… A huge one… And I don’t know how to make it up to you. I thought, hey, why don’t I be sexy. But these heels are totally killing me.”

Sam, laughed and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he carried you to one of the beds.

“I know something that might help make it up to me.” He kissed your neck, biting down, causing you to moan softly. “Be mine? Let me take care of you, Y\N. I know we can’t get out of this life, but maybe we can be miserable in this life together.” He laid you on the bed and pulled off his shirt.

“On one condition.” You watched him as he kissed his way up your legs, laying his body on yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his nose.

“Anything, Y\N.”

“Let me be an adult and make my own decisions. If I decide to go on a hunt, let me.”

Sam kissed your neck again, sucking on the spot he’d bitten.

“I promise to let you be your own person. I love you, but I can’t always make your choices in life.”

“Sam Winchester, you’ve got yourself a girlfriend.”


End file.
